Song-Fics
by Lau12
Summary: Es una serie de song-fics de las parejas de Naruto Shippuden como SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema.
1. Try (sasusaku)

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, se que aún no se han hecho las votaciones y voy a hacer un song-fic para mientras la espera, también les quería avisar que queda una semana más para elegir… ¡así que voten!

**TRY (sasusaku)**

**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing'****  
****How it all turned to lies****  
****Sometimes I think that it's better****  
****to never ask why**

Eso pensaba Sakura, ¿cómo es que todo se había convertido en una mentira? , ¿Cómo era que todo lo creía que iba a ser para siempre se arruinó?... solo por el engaño de Sasuke, lo odiaba sí, pero era un odioso amor.

**Where there is desire****  
****There is gonna be a flame****  
****Where there is a flame****  
****Someone's bound to get burned****  
****But just because it burns****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**

No se iban a rendir, lucharía por el amor de los dos, la pequeña llama que quedó prendida no se iba a apagar, no ahora, lo iba a intentar. Los dos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante, se odiaban y luchaban… pero se amaban como nadie más lo hacía en el mundo.

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving****  
****More than just a couple times****  
****why do we fall in love so easy****  
****even when it's not right?**

El corazón era tan rápido para enamorarse y la mente tan lenta para superar, ¿por qué será que nos enamoramos de las personas incorrectas tan rápidamente y de las correctas tardamos en hablar? …

**Where there is desire****  
****There is gonna be a flame****  
****Where there is a flame****  
****Someone's bound to get burned****  
****But just because it burns****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****.**

Odio, odio, odio, era todo lo que sentía hacia él, pero… lo amaba más que a su vida, no sabría qué sería de su vida sin él… tratar, tratar y tratar eso era lo único que harían los dos para poder seguir juntos.

**Ever worry that it might be ruined****  
****Does it make you wanna cry****  
****When you're out there doing' what you're doing'****  
****Are you just getting by****  
****Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**

Tenía ganas de llorar como nunca lo hizo, porque claro está, todo lo que ella creía un sueño, se volvió una pesadilla, una ruina total… Sasuke y ella…. Se aman eso no lo dudes pero a simple vista los verás en una guerra total.

**Where there is desire****  
****There is gonna be a flame****  
****Where there is a flame****  
****Someone's bound to get burned****  
****But just because it burns****  
****Doesn't mean you're gonna die****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****you gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****you gotta get up and try, and try, and try.****  
****You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**

No, no se daría por vencida, esto recién empezaba, esto no estaba por acabar, esto era el comienzo y ella comenzaba con todo. Por más que lo odiaba ella, sabía que muy dentro de su alma los dos se amaban y no tenían vida si uno faltaba. Aunque estés quemado en el amor, recuerda algo… que te quemes no significa que vayas a morir.

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try****  
****you gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dentro de unos minutes subo uno NaruHina y con todas mis parejas favoritas de Naruto Shippuden, nos leemos luego (la canción se llama Try y es de Pink, me pareció muy linda como para el sasusaku).

**¿Review?**


	2. My heart (naruhina)

Song-fic de NaruHina… espero que les guste, de verdad me empeñe en él.

**My Heart (naruhina)**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Hinata lo amaba, Naruto a ella, pero por un problema se tuvieron que separar, ella no podía con la carga sola… necesitaba que él se quedara con ella, solo tuvo la fuerza para cantar lo que su corazón dictaba.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

Ella canta su canción al cielo esperando a que él la escuche… esperando que de donde quiera que esté escuche su coro de melodías sinfónicas al aire, pero…. ¿qué es del coro sin su voz? ¿Qué es de Hinata sin su amor?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

this time I will be listening.

Cantando al aire, su última esperanza de volver con él, de reparar el mal hecho por los dos… esta vez dispuesta a escuchar la última voz de advertencia y la canción completa que le daría su último aliento de esperanza.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

No era lo mismo sin su voz en medio de la de ella, no era lo mismo escuchar una dulce voz sin su acompañante… ¿acaso el destino ya tenía planes? Si era así, sus esperanzas de verlo cada día se hacían más pequeñas y la última voz se iba a apagar.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

Su corazón latía solo por una persona, nadie más era dueño de su puro corazón que tuvo, tiene y tendrá a una sola persona en él y si late, es porque esa persona se encuentra con ella, pero el día que pare significa que uno de los dos… ya no se encuentra entre nosotros.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...

Su corazón era de él, así Hinata cantaba al aire, advirtiéndole a Naruto, que aún él… era el que movía su corazón y que él era el único con la llave.

Dejen reviews si les gustó, gracias por leer, si están interesados la canción se llama My Heart de Paramore ( ).


	3. The only exception (saiino)

Hola, ahora le sigo con los song-fics ahora le toca a una pareja algo peculiar… SaiIno. Espero que de verdad les guste y si quieren saber cuál es la canción lean al final del song-fic y sabrán cual es. Si les gustó por favor dejen review ¿sí?

**The only exception (saiino)**

**When I was younger****  
****I saw my daddy cry****  
****and cursed at the wind****  
****He broke his own heart****  
****and I watched****  
****as he tried to reassemble it.**

Ella no creía en el amor, aunque el siempre estuvo ahí, ella pensaba que solo era una ilusión. De pequeña vio a su padre sufrir por el amor y llorar…tratando de arreglarlo, el amor no existía.

**And my momma swore that****  
****she would never let herself forget****  
****and that was the day I promised****  
****Id never sing of love****  
****if it does not exist.**

Ver a su madre esforzándose en que su padre no olvidara sus errores… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde ese día juró que no volvería a cantarle al amor, no había caso si este no existía.

**But darling,****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception.**

Pero siempre se prende una luz donde solo hay oscuridad, fue ahí cuando llegó su amado, donde ya no habían esperanzas, cuando todo se creía olvidado, esa fue la reacción de Ino al pensar que el amor, tal vez si existía.

**Maybe I know, somewhere****  
****deep in my soul****  
****that love never lasts****  
****and we've got to find other ways****  
****to make it alone****  
****or keep a straight face.**

**Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

Ella sabía que dentro de su muy profunda oscuridad y olvido, estaba segura de que el amor existía, pero sabía… que el amor no lastima... y que nunca dura mucho, así que, ¿por qué creer en él? Arriesgarse por el amor no es cosa de débiles.

**You, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception.**

Pero, él, su gran amor, era la excepción, el único en quién confiaba un futuro… en el único que apoyó todo su corazón esperando lo mismo a cambio… solo amor.

**I've got a tight grip on reality****  
****But I can't****  
****Let go of what's in front of me here****  
****I know your leaving****  
****in the morning, when you wake up****  
****Leave me with some proof it's not a dream******

**Ohh-**

Apegada a la realidad, apoyando su idea de que el amor no existe, sabiendo que estaba con él por algo, por un sentimiento compartido… pero no era amor, o eso ella creía. No, no dejaría que se fuera, su oportunidad de poder amar otra vez, no podía dejar que alguien que estaba frente a ella se fuera.

**You, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception****  
****you, are, the only exception.**

Él, él era su única excepción, su única esperanza… con él solo creía en el amor, él controlaba sus sentimientos, él la hacia sentir amada cuando ella misma sabía que el amor no existe… pero ahora está en su camino en creer en él, pero con un apoyo a su lado…

**And I'm on my way to believing it.****  
****Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it.**

Si les gustó dejen review, espero que les guste lo que escribo ya que me esmeré muchísimo para que la historia o mini historia quede bien apegada a la canción que pongo. La canción se llama "The Only Exceptión" de Paramore.


	4. You belong with me (nejiten)

Holaaa! Perdón por desaparecer toda esta semana… es que con los estudios y mi falta de inspiración no he podido hacer nada, pero…ahora me acaba de dar un ataque de inspiración que no voy a dejar pasar, espero que disfruten el NejiTen.

You belong with me (nejiten)

**You're on the phone****  
****with your girlfriend****  
****she's upset****  
****she's going off ****α****bout****  
****something th****α****t you s****α****id****  
****she doesn't get your humor****  
****like I do**

Como siempre, Neji, hablas con tu novia… peleando por celular, es que ella no te entiende como yo. Tu humor me encanta, a ella la hace enojar… yo te entiendo, ella no. ¿Por qué?

**I'm in my room****  
****it's ****α**** typical ****α****l tuesd****α****y night****  
****I'm listening to the kind of music****  
****she doesn't like****  
****she'll never know your story****  
****like I do**

Estoy en mi cuarto observándote por la ventana, siempre hablamos… pienso en cada momento en el cual pasamos juntos, escucho tu historia, la entiendo y se quién eres de verdad, ella no la sabe como yo la sé.

**but she we****α****rs short skirts****  
****i we****α****r t-shirts****  
****she's cheer c****α****pt****α****in****  
****α****nd i'm on the ble****α****chers****  
****dre****α****ming ****α****bout the d****α****y****  
****when you w****α****ke up ****α****nd find****  
****th****α****t wh****α****t you're looking for****  
****h****α****s been here the whole time**

Somos tan diferentes, ella usa faldas cortas y yo camisetas holgadas, ella es capitana de porristas y yo siempre estoy sentada en las bancas… sueño todo el día cuando será que me busques y encuentres.

**if you could see****  
****th****α****t i'm the one****  
****who underst****α****nds you****  
****been here ****α****ll ****α****long****  
****so why c****α****n't you****  
****see you belong with me****  
****you belong with me.**

Soy la única que te entiende, que sabe tu historia, que ama como eres y acepta tus defectos, estoy aquí… ¿acaso no me ves? El destino pide a gritos que estemos juntos.

**walking the streets****  
****with you and your worn out jeans****  
****I c****α****n't help thinking****  
****this is how it ought to be****  
****laughing on a park bench****  
****thinking to myself****  
****hey, isn't this easy?**

**and you've got ****α**** smile****  
****th****α****t could light up this whole town****  
****I h****α****vent seen it in ****α****while****  
****since she brought you down****  
****you s****α****y you're fine****  
****i know you better th****α****n th****α****t****  
****hey wh****α****t you doing****  
****with ****α**** girl like th****α****t**

Camino por las calles contigo, hablando de todo lo que nos gusta, amigos ya somos, pero… ¿algo más? Me encanta tu sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el mundo, te entiendo y tú me entiendes, ¿por qué estas con una chica que no es para ti, si yo estoy aquí?

**oh, i remember****  
****you driving to my house****  
****in the middle of the night****  
****i'm the one who m****α****kes you l****α****ugh****  
****when you know you're ****α****bout to cry****  
****α****nd i know your f****α****vorites songs****  
****α****nd you tell me ****α****bout your dre****α****ms****  
****think i know where you belong****  
****think i know it's with me**

Por fin me vez… estoy aquí… parada junto a ti, la chica que era tu amiga, que sabe tu historia está junto a ti, ¿no te gusta así? Deberíamos estar juntos, si, pero abriste tus ojos, ahora lo sabes todo. Siempre fue así… el destino quería que nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

**c****α****n't you see****  
****th****α****t i'm the one****  
****who underst****α****nds****  
****been here ****α****ll ****α****long****  
****so why c****α****n't you see?****  
****you belong with me.******

**h****α****ve you ever thought****  
****just m****α****ybe****  
****you belong with me?**

Espero que les haya gustado, la canción por si alguien quiere saber se llama "you belong with me" de Taylor Swift, si la buscan la letra sabrán que no está completa escrita aquí porque era muy larga y tuve que sacar una estrofa… en fin, espero que les haya gustado y todavía queda el shikatema y el fanfic a elección.

Por si no saben hice un "libro de comunicados" para que ustedes elijan que fic les gusta más para hacer y lo dejan en un review, gracias por leer, bye.


	5. Hate to see your heart break (shikatema)

Hola, este es el último songfic de la colección y la cerramos con un shikatema antes de hacer el fanfic a elección, así que si no han votado háganlo con un review en el fic que dice "Elección de fanfics" y voten por la historia que más les guste, espero que sean muchos.

**Hate to see your heart break (shikatema)**

**There, is not a single word,****  
****in the whole world****  
****that could describe the hurt,****  
****the dullest knife just sawing back and forth,****  
****and ripping through the softest skin there ever was**

**How were you to know?****  
****Oh how were you to know?**

No hay palabra que exista en el mundo que pueda describir todo el dolor que hay… es cierto, cuchillos que atacan por la espalda y rompen la piel más suave que existió, pero, no se trata de un cuchillo real, sino de la traición.

**And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before****  
****And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before**

Yo odio verte mal, traicionado, con el corazón hecho pedazos y lágrimas que hacen que tus ojos brillen de dolor, pero… ya me has puesto en ese lugar antes, duele, mucho, odio ver tus ojos cerrarse mientras se oscurecen pero ya he estado ahí Shikamaru….

**Love, happens all the time****  
****to people who aren't kind****  
****and heroes who are blind****  
****Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes****  
****But what's an awkward silence mystery?******

**How were you to know?****  
****Oh how were you to know?**

El amor siempre llega, lamentablemente no a todas las personas buenas y a todos los que tienen el corazón roto… pero de eso tu ya te enteraste, con tu rostro feliz que pasó a oscurecerse de tanto esperar esa escena de película romántica.

**And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before****  
****And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before**

Y yo, sigo odiando verte así, con el corazón roto y un vacío interno… pero que puedo hacer yo si tú me pusiste en ese lugar antes. Tengo experiencia en eso y duele verte mal.

**For all the air that's in your lungs****  
****For all the joy that is to come****  
****For all the things that you're alive to feel****  
****Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal****  
****Oh how were you to know?****  
****Oh how were you to know?**

Sabes que todo llega en su fin, que toda felicidad viene hacía ti, no olvides respirar y recordar que todo corazón puede sanar… ¿cómo lo sabrás? Si el mío sanó el tuyo lo hará, no olvides que hay color en la oscuridad.

**And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before****  
****And I, I hate to see your heart break****  
****I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close****  
****But I've been there before**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho porque realmente me esmeré (aunque no se lo crean) para poder terminar con un gran final los songfic, así que les pido dos cosas: 1 voten por la elección de fanfics y 2 no dejen de leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**¿Review?**


End file.
